Come back Uchiha, Come back!
by Kec02NarutoFan
Summary: A Long-loss Uchiha has come back and meets with the missing Ninja, Sasuke Uchiha but he needs new help from Mika.U.Can she help him or will she have to leave him and the village for the last time in her life? sorry chapters are sooo short but a great stro
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It's been eight long years after the tragic day had arrived; she came back… known as one of the youngest ninjas to abandon the village, but she had her reasons for leaving which no one would never understand. Her name was Mika which meant new moon. She had long Dark black hair with black eyes that matched the darkness. She had a symbol on the right side of her forehead that was shaped like a leaf. Her hair covered the mark but when the wind blew it was visible to the naked eye. She walked up to the big green gates of Konoha and gazed at the beautiful sight of her old village. She took in a deep breath and let it out in anxiousness, she was seeing her old village still standing strong and tall.

"Long time no see… Uchiha…" Said a tall gray haired man who had a mask on that covered almost his whole face, and his leaf village head ban covering his left eye, smiled in a welcoming manner. "Your 2 and half years late… you know, he's out to kill **'**_**him'**_ and reconstruct his 'clan'…" Said the gray haired man, She walked a few steps in front of him and said "I don't give a damn where he is..." she looked at him "just as long as he is dead."She said in a firm but soft tone. She took two more steps away, letting her left foot hit in side the gates, knowing she has stepped foot in Konoha her old home. "If you don't mind… Kakashi I would like to talk to the fifth Hokage at once to state I am back." She walks in knowing that he would follow.

Thanks for reading, this is my first Story hope you like it I will.

Next, Chapter 1:Welcome to your new/old home!


	2. Welcome to your new old home!

Chapter 2 -The Misunderstanding.

The long Haired Uchiha walked out the home of where her clan lived and headed into town. Mika walked in the streets of her beloved leaf village and took in the fresh air. All of a sudden she stopped and noticed that she was being followed for quite a while know. She turned around and noticed a blonde haired teenager around her age trying to hide behind a pole, Mika signed and turned and kept on walking. She got frustrated at the kid stalking her so she –poofed into a puff of smoke and popped behind the teenager, "Hey what do you think you're doing? You dobe." Mika said with an emotionless face on. The blonde teenager jumped back and screamed. "AHHHH!..." he yelled "Oh! Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki, hey you look a lot like Sasuke? State your name now!" She glared at the Naruto and said "I am Mika Uchiha, 'dobe' and no I am not Sasuke but I know who you are t-" "SASUKE! SASUKE! Y-YOU'RE B-BACK!" yelled Sakura cutting Mika off. Sakura than stopped and noticed that it was not Sasuke but a person that had the same appearance of Sasuke Uchiha. Mika turned around to face the pink haired girl but to only stare and walk away. Mika walked only to grunt and mumble under her breathe of how she could look like a boy and she was obviously a girl.

The sky became black at dawn and Mika slowly walked to her home. She reached the Uchiha house hold and came to find one of the rooms that she did not check that the door was open and made sure that they were closed before leaving earlier. She slowly and quietly walked to the room and found a tall black figure sitting at the edge of the window, before she could make out the person he disappeared out the window into the night leaving only his sent and chakra behind. Mika shrugged it off and got ready for bed. It was three o'clock in the morning when Mika had a woken "You can't sleep either huh?" She popped her body out of her so called bed and pulled out a kunai an chucked it at the same black figure she saw earlier. Of course he dogged it. "It's ok… I'm not going to hurt you I just came her for an offer… or… for help" Said the tall dark figure with no emotion in his words. "Who are you and why are you here?" She pulled out another Kunai waiting for the man to make one sudden move. "I am Uchiha Sasuke and I should ask you the same thing?" Mika's eyes widened in astonishment and she dropped her kunai on the floor. "It would be polite if you greeted yourself well under me…" The black figure smirked and he then began to walk to the Mika. Mika stood there in shock unable to move. Sasuke was just a few inches away from Mika and he said "So you really are the last Uchiha alive huh? Too bad you're a girl or I would have to kill you." He whispered in her ear. 'Thud' Mika fell to the ground unconscious.

It was morning and the sun shined into the curtains of the old and dusty room. Mika had awoken; and she was remembering what had happened last night. She popped out of her bed and looked around trying to find any evidence that what had happened last night did not happen. She dragged herself to the bathroom and got ready for the day. Mika walked back to her room and found a letter on her bed, she than opened the letter and began to read it.


	3. Note left on her bed may change things

Chapter 3-The note left on her bed… could change everything.

_Dear Uchiha, _

_I have an offer that I bet you cannot put down…_

_I need your power in order to kill a currant someone that you may know very well._

_I will be at the outskirts of the village at night, all your question you have will be answered there…_

_P.S. Make sure no one knows where you are going and you are not being followed._

_-Uchiha Sasuke _

Mika looked at the note after reading it and remembered what he had told her that night.

Mika folded the note and walked out of the house, she headed down the street. Mika thought 'she was looking forward of going to the Hokages office to receive her punishment' Mika thought sarcastically. Before she got to the Hokage the blonde haired boy that she had 'pleasantly' meet yesterday walked up to her and said "Hey Mika how have you been? I was wondering if you would go to the ramen shop with me." Naruto said while blushing. She looked at Naruto with her cold eyes and said "Sorry Naruto, I have to get going, maybe after I'm done with my punishments I'll go" She kept on walking and headed down the street. Naruto stood there in disappointment and mumbled 'Uchiha's… think they don't have time for others but themselves.' He walked away hoping the Black haired girl would have heard it. Mika turned to Naruto and turned back; she had heard what Naruto had said but just walked it off.

At the Hokages office Mika had just walked in and saw the pink haired girl from yesterday that had called her a boy.

"Oh Mika you're here well then I hope you liked the village… Oh and this is Sakura Haruno one of my best students." Mika looked at Sakura and Sakura glared at her. Mika then smiled and said "Hello Ms. Haruno it is nice to meet you again, I apologize for my rudeness the other day." Mika bowed and looked at Tsunade telling her to move on with her punishment. "Have you too met before?" Tsunade spoke with a smile on her face. "Unfortunately yes we have met but I did not catch your name." Sakura said with a sigh and looked at Mika. "I apologize I am Mika Uchiha and it is… nice to meet you to" She said with a reassuring smile and sarcasm. Sakura gasped in amassment of what she had just heard. She was in the presents of another Uchiha that knew an Uchiha, who left her on a cold hard bench with his last words to her 'Thank You for everthing' and then he was gone. Sakura took a few steps back from where she was standing. "Well then I think we should get back to business, Mika your punishments will be… ONE!! You will be doing about a year or two of community service, TWO! you will not be able to go on missions away form the fire country, THREE! you will be wearing a ankle bracelet that will go off if you leave the Fire country, if you do several Joinins and ABNU will be called and will not hesitate to use force oh and one last thing…welcome Back to Konoha." Tsunade said in a firm and reassuring tone.

Mika than bowed and walked out the room she had noticed that Sakura had left before the Hokage had told Mika her punishment for leaving the Village. She took two more steps forward knowing the presents of the pink haired girl Chakra, "I apologize if my name scared you and I'm sorry I don't know the where about of Sasuke Uchiha, I see that you and him used to be very close, I'm I right?" Mika whispered but loud enough that Sakura could hear her. "I don't care where he is anymore as long as he is happy about his path than that is good with me" she lied and knew that the Uchiha knew as well but didn't care. She just wanted to know if he was alive or not then that would be the closet way she could get to him and that made her happy. "Its ok to miss him if you want; we all do it is something that just sticks to us and we can never let it go…but… I can tell you this much he is… still A-L-I-V-E" Mika walked knowing that Sakura will see him again and it will all be better. Sakura just stood there and kept on playing the last words that she had just heard over and over again in her head 'he is…still A-L-I-V-E.'

Mika walked out the Hokages building and heard her name being called and looked to see who it was "Hey Mika can you come and eat with me now? It won't take long. Just down the street" Yelled the Blue eyes Blonde haired hyper active Ninja. Mika didn't really have

anything important to do and was getting hungry. "Sure Naruto I can come" She smiled and walked with him to the Ramen shop.

They got there just in time, the ramen maker just made a new batch of their food and Naruto was _hungry. _They ate and ate and ate until there stomachs where full and plumed. "Wow Mika I never meet a girl like you that could eat so much and never gain a pound." He said with a smile trying to keep the food in his tummy. "Well same for you." Mika smiled and saw the clock in was almost 11 o'clock and she had remembered that she had to meet a current Uchiha out of town. "Uh… Naruto I have get going thanks for the meal here is my share of the money I'll see you tomorrow." Mika placed the money on the table and kissed Naruto on the cheek and walked out of the restaurant. Naruto just sat there with his face turning all of shades of red. He than went back to his place and fell a sleep with a full tummy and a kiss on his cheek from earlier.


	4. The so called last Uchiha

Chapter 4- The so called Last Uchiha…

Mika leaped to tree to tree dodging flies and birds on the way she landed and came across a lake. The lake sparkled in the moon light she than heard a foot step and sensed a big amount of chakra charging at her with full speed. She turned and jumped out of the way. The black figure appeared to her again only to be behind her and very close where she could felt his breath on her neck. "Hi, Mika I see you took my offer than." His voice was so deep and mysterious Mika's hair on her neck stood up. She took a deep breath and whispered "You know it is very rude of a person to sneak up on someone like that…especially a person that they do not know very well" she jumped an few feet away from him and saw his onyx eyes for the first time. He looks at her with a smirk and says "Well no, and know that you have seen my face I will have to kill you." He charged at her with all his chakra in his fist and swung but he missed. Mika catches his hit and her eyes turned red with three leaves like shapes in her eyes it was it was… "Sharingain!" she yelled. She then pushed his arm back and throws a kunai and the onyx eyes boy. He dodged it but just by an inch and it cut his black hair. The piece of black hair shined in the moon light.

"You should have hid your face a little better, you as an Uchiha should know that one must not be so careless." She said after throwing the kunai at the Uchiha. Before she knew it Sasuke had her in his arms panting, and sweat on his face. "You know…you're a lot harder to hit then others I have fought." He stared at her with his eyes. She felt like she was in a trace from his eyes. She shook her head and released the Shargian that helped her see him before anyone

else could. The wind blew and the mark on her forehead was revealed to the boy. His eyes widened at the mark on her head and asked while softly putting her on the ground "where did you get that mark on your forehead?" He said curiously.

She gasped and sighed "the same way you got your mark on your shoulder." She looked at his left shoulder where his mark was reveled "So… you where one of his experiments as well, uh?" he spoke sadly. "Unfortunately yes." She sadly sad. "How…? How did you ever survive the massacre?" asked Sasuke "I was never here in the leaf to witness it… you see I got it from him when I was a little girl, I was eight years old when he did it, I was walking and I bumped into him and then it just happened. The only reason I was one of his experiments was because I was the bridge between two bloodlines…"she said softly "How? I thought you can only be in one?" Said Sasuke surprised at what she had said. "You could be if your mother was an Uchiha and your Father was a Hyuuga, you can." Sasuke was speechless at what she said. "So you what happened to them?" He asked "My mother was killed by Itachi and my father was killed by Orochimaru." Her eyes started to swell up but she kept it in.

"I lived with my mom before she died… I could have saved her if she would have listened to me…" she stops and tries to tell the story "with the cruse mark and my two bloodlines' I was able to tell the future and go to the past. I was the first so called time traveler, my mother then got frustrated at me because she thought I was lying, I tried to tell her that something bad was going to happen to this clan but she never listened to me and one day I just left trying to tell others that they should leave or they would die, however, no one listened so I just left not to see them again." Mika stood up and took in a deep breath. Sasuke walked up to

Mika. He was two inches away from her."It's ok…" whispered into Mika's hair, 'thud' Mika fell into Sasukes arms. Sasuke then took Mika back to her home only to wait until she had a woken again.


	5. The offer she could not refuse

Chapter 5- The offer that she could not refuse.

The sun rose in the horizon and Mika found herself in her bed and her head was throbbing because she almost cried last night. Mika felt stupid because she had almost cried right in front of Sasuke. She got up and breathed in the air; the sun had just woken up and she saw no one out of their beds yet. Mika walked out of her room and headed for the bathroom and had gotten ready for the day. She stepped out of the bathroom letting a big puff of steam out with her. She had sensed that she was not the only one in the house she slowly walked in to the living room and saw Sasuke sitting on the couch looking like he was waiting for someone. "What are you doing here? Don't you think someone would notice that you are here?" She stood at the living room entrance. "I'm waiting for you…unless you don't want to come." She looks at him with confusion and said "Look Saskue I just got here the other day and you want me to leave? I just can't do that to…to…""Naruto?" Cutting her off Sasuke said with worry in his tone.

"Look, give me some time to tell Tsunade-sama for a mission that is A-rank or S-rank mission." She said "What! Are you crazy there's has to be another way… you'll get yourself killed!" Sasuke shouted not caring if anyone would hear him. "Then you find another way…, Ok Sasuke I am not going to leave these people just like you, no I just can't" Mika sighed and looked at sasuke with her black eyes belnding with his eyes. "We don't have all the time in the world but we have just enough time for you to do what you have to do here in this d-"Mika grabbed Sasukes shirt and said "Call this Village what you want but don't say it in front of me…you got that Uchiha never…" She lets go of his shirt and walks away. "Hm" Sasuke grunts

and follows her but becomes cautious the next time he ever talks about this village in a wrong way in front of her again.

"Look Mika I have to go. We will talk, soon." Said Sasuke leaping out the window and on to tree to tree; Mika just watched as her former Uchiha descend into the forest. Mika walked out of the home to catch something to eat.


	6. How can I tell you that i'm leaving

Chapter 6- How can I tell you that I'm leaving… again

Mika walked past the Ramen shop that she and Naruto ate at last night. She noticed a familiar orange clothed Ninja sitting and eating. She walked to the seat next to the Ninja and said "Good morning Naruto, How can you eat such heavy food for Breakfast?" Naruto Turned around with his mouth full of Ramen and said "wm hwmw hmwh wh whh whw hw" Mika looked at Naruto in confusion "What did you said I did not get that?" Naruto swallowed the food in his mouth and said "Oh sorry, I said Hey Mika nice to see you to." Naruto smiled. Mika giggled because she though Naruto looked like a cute little chipmunk with his chubby cheeks. Naruto looked at Mika trying to finger out why she was laughing. "Hey why are you laughing?" Naruto said getting annoyed. "Um…oh because you look like a cute chipmunk when you eat, it's funny." Naruto blushed and turned away and began to eat. "May I get one bowl please?" Mika shouted to the man that was making the Ramen. Mika and Naruto sat there and ate.

Tsunade and Sakura, at Hokages Office…

"Tsunade-sama,can I speak with you for moment?" Tsunade stopped writing took look at the pink haired girl "what is it Sakrua, I am very busy." "Yes Tsunade-sama, it's about..." "It's about Uchiha Mika isn't it?" Said Tsunade finishing Sakuras sentence, "Sakura I know you have your doubts about The Uchiha clan now but don't worry about Mika she will be fine." Sighed Tsunade, "No…I feel like she I keeping something from us or someone…" Tsunade looked at

Sakura said "Yes that is true she does seem mysterious but I would have found out by now, so don't worry." Sakura sadly looked at Tsunade and says "Arigato, Tsunade-sama"

Meanwhile …

"Thanks for the company Mika see you later" yelled Naruto as Mika walked out of the Ramen shop. Mika walked to the Uchiha Manner but before she went home she collect a box of red plumed and ripe Tomatoes at a nearby market. She walked home and closed the door behind her when she got in the home. Mika walked to the kitchen and placed the tomatoes on the table. "AHH-"Mika screamed but her mouth was cover by a pale light hand, the hand let her mouth go after she was done screaming, It was Sasuke and he nearly gave Mika a heart attack…

"What the HELL do you think you're doing here?" Mika yelled trying to catch her breath. "sorry I did not mean to scare you like that." Whispered Sasuke. He then began to stare at the Red Tomatoes that where sitting on the table. Mika looked at Sasuke "Would you like one? I kind of bought it for me but you can have some." Asked Mika while smiling. Sasuke walks to the box of Tomatoes and picks the biggest one in the box. He sits at the table and bites into the tomato like a red juice apple. "Have you taken my offer?" Sasuke said in a low tone. "Yes I have and I have decided that I am going to come with you, but you have to promise me that you will come back to the village and finish the bonds that you have started." Mika sighed and looked at Sasuke trying to find the answer in his face. "I can't promise you that I will but I'll try." He looked at Mika and smile. "Are we leaving now?"Mika asked "No later, tonight you will need your rest for tonight." He got up and walked out of the room signaling Mika to follow.


	7. I won't be back but I wish I could

Chapter 7- I won't be back but I wish I could…

Night had fallen and Mika was said that she was staying but she had to help out a friend in need. She remembered the few memories that she had in this village. Tears broke through her eyes and her pale cheeks became red, Mika folded a note and placed on her bed and walked out the door. She step into the porch of the home and turned to see the once again barren Uchiha house hold and walked away into the night.

"Are you ready to go?" Said Sasuke coming from the shadows of the tree. "Mika looked up at Sasuke with her black wet eyes and said "yes I am ready to go…" Sasuke looked at Mika and said "Look Mika if you are not willing to go you can just forget it."He turned and walked away; "No, You are one of my fellow Uchiha's I will not Leave you, I can't do that to the Uchiha's ever again" She said firmly standing tall on her own two feet. The both of then shook their heads 'yes' and leaped into the forest. Nearby Kakashi sighed and headed for the Hokages building. 

"I can't belive it… he was right under our noses' and she was with him this whole time." Tsunade pounds her fist onto her desk. "Lady Hokage I don't think she was forced to go with him the whole time it looks to me that she was talking to him one night and he was planning that she was to come with him…" Said Kakashi. "But why would he need her for? Unless he needs her to help him kill… Itachi" whispered Tsunade., "Ahh…Yes that might be the reason he 

did that and also to make sure she was safe under him" "Kakashi tell Sakura and Naruto that Orochimaru is…DEAD… and I want you to tell Naruto and Sakura to gather up as much people as they can find and make a plan… and call it _**Operation:**__**Retrieve the Uchihas and bring them home…"**_


	8. Oper:Retrieve the Uchihas & bring home

Chapter 8- Operation: Retrieve the Uchihas and bring them back home…

The two Uchihas leaped from tree to tree and landed in the middle of the forest, there they meet Saukes others teammates. "You guys can come out now I have, I came for." shouted Sasuke; Three people came out of the shadows of the trees to meet there fellow teammate. "Introduce yourself to Mika Uchiha the last of the Uchiha clan…" Said Sasuke stared "She will be joining us on our journey." A tall shark like person came from the shadow and said "…I am Suigetsu it is nice to meet you… Uchiha."He reached for her hand and kissed it and smiled while walking back to where he was standing. A girl stepped out of the darkness and said "I am Karin…" she glared at Mika and looked at Sasuke. "I am Ju-"He stops and Sasuke turns to him. "OH NO! JUUGO'S AT IT AGAIN! SASUKE!" Yelled Karin; Sasuke jumps in front of Mika; Mika steps back and her eyes and Sasukes transforms into "SHARINGAN!" the both Uchihas yelled; Mika leapt to the left and Sasuke leapted to the right.

"What is going on!" Mika Yelled to Sasuke "He has the urge to kill every time he meets someone new I got him" said Sasuke; Sasuke turned to Juugo and transformed into a bird like thing. Juugo charged at Mika with full force, Sauke jumped in front of Mika and did a hand sigh "Chidori!"Yelled Sasuke placed his right hand on the ground and yelled "Chidori Current!" A bolt of lightning ran across the surface directly to Juugo and… "AHHH!" yelled Juugo and he fell to the ground. Sasuke panted as Mika released the Sharingan. She walked closer to Juugo and pulled a hand out said "Hi I'm Mika and you are Ju-… huh, I believe you did not get to finish your sentence." Mika said and smiled than helped Juugo up to his feet. 

"I think I'm going to like her…" whispered Suigetsu to Karin. "I apologize for making you mad… I didn't realize I could make someone mad just by saying hi." Mika giggled. "Ok, we should get back to business, Mika I'm sorry for that, I should have warned you about Juugo…" Sasuke said while truning to the other teammates. "Oh, that's his name… nice to meet you"she said and smiled at Juugo."For now on our team is going to be called… Hebi, we move as one and we will reach our goal… to kill Itachi" "Hie!" they yelled and they all leaped into the forest to find their target. 

Meanwhile…

"Naruto, Sakura Go and gather up everyone you can and meet me back here as fast as you can, GO!" yelled Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura leap to find their former teammates for them to gather and head out to find their old friend and to find their new friend. "Do you think…?" Asked Naruto to Sakura "I don't Know Naruto, I hope what you said is wrong… If she is with Sasuke then at least we know Sasuke is alive and he is heading … to kill Itachi." Sakura and Naruto head out to gather their teammates and there target.


	9. Oper:Retrvie Uchiha’s have failed

Thanks or Clicking and Reading.

  
Chapter 9- Operation: Retrvie Uchiha's have failed.

Team Hebi set out not knowing what would happen to them on their journey. 'Hebi' comes to an unknown cave "Stay here I'll go in…" Said Sasuke "Mika… I need you to make two shadow clone that can last a couple of hits form Itachi… can you do it?"Asked Sasuke;

Mika Nods and understands why Sasuke needed her "Kage Bunshin no Justus!!" yelled Mika and two clone appeared. "Now I need one of your clone's…" Whispered Sasuke to Mika his plan and she followed with it.

Sasuke and Mika walked into the cave; the other two clones spitted up one stayed with the rest of team Hebi and the other one ran into the woods. Mika then looked at Sasuke and she blended into the rock wall.

Sasuke walked further into the cave.

"You're here…" Said a black figure that walking out of the shadows of the caves. "Who are you?" Asked Sasuke in a strong firm tone thinking that it might be _'him'_. "It's me, Sasuke" Sasuke eyes opened in amassment then he activated his Sharingan.

_**  
The bonds forged from pure hatred… the time he has waited so 'long for…has finally arrived.**_

The Figure rose from the shadows "Did you get a little taller?" Asked Itachi with his black murderous eyes stuck on Sasukes eyes that were full of rage now and will not stop until '_he' _is dead.

"You haven't changed a bit. Especially, those cold merciless eyes of yours" The young Uchiha said. "Aren't you going to scream out and charged straight at me like last time?"Asked the elder Uchiha to the younger one. Sasuke grunts. Sasuke then jumped behind Itachi and says " You? You know nothing about me…"

Sasuke does an ox, hare and monkey hand sign; then his left hand forms a ball of Lightning then, stretchs out to look like a long blade; Sasuke then strikes into Itachi.

"Oh… how much hate has filled and envelope in my heart, look how much stronger I have become because of it… you know nothing."

Itachi drops to the floor "you have gotten… much stronger…" Itachi breaks apart into millions of crows, Sasuke looks down to his feet and mumbles 'It was… a clone…' he looks up to see his brothers crows and hears "come to the Uchiha's Hideout, ALONE… we will finish the fight there."

Sasuke hears footsteps and turns to Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo and Mika's clone came running in, "didn't I tell you guys to stay put until I gave the signal?"

Sasuke turned an inch showing only his left eye. "Karin sensed someone else's chakra. Are you ok?" Asked Suigetsu.

"W-What happened in here, Sasuke?" asked Karin. Sasuke turned around and walked "Never mind that lets go... we have some unfinished business to attend to.

Next Chapter…


	10. Confrontation… Kisame

* * *

I don't own _Naruto_ but I wish -tear falls down on cheek-

Chapter 10- Confrontion… Kisame.

* * *

Team Hebi...

Sasuke and the rest of team 'Hebi' goes off to find '_HIM'… _again; leaping from tree to tree. All of a sudden a blonde haired kid comes charging at Sasuke.

'Poof' Sasuke use's his chidori and strikes at Naruto. "What the fu-" asked Karin from behind, "A shadow clone…" stated Suigetsu. "Naruto… he never gives up…" said Sasuke leaping from tree to tree...

* * *

"I… I found him!!" shouted Naruto following Sasuke. Sakura, Yamoto and Kaksahi were all in shook.

"Which way Naruto?" asked Kiba while riding on his dog. "Follow me" said Naruto getting ahead of the others. 'You're not getting away this time, Sasuke…' Thought Naruto.

* * *

Team Hebi...

Team Hebi kept on going. They land on top of a building; "Oh my god, There's incredible chakra… and it's coming our way." Yelled Karin;

All of a sudden a tall shark like man with gill like things on his cheeks appeared, he wore a clock that had red clouds on them; he was also carrying a huge sword draped in bandages. "You're …!" yelled Suigetsu "Sasuke-kun if you please… Itachi would like you to go on ahead, alone…" He asked sarcastically;

"Itachi would rather that the others stay here and wait." He firmly said.

"No problem.."

"That's crazy, Sasuke!" Yelled Karin. "We should kick this guy 's butt and fight Itachi together!" She shouted in panic. "Don't even think about it Karin." Said Sasuke

"You four stay here this is my fight" Sasuke leapt across the Gray scaly man and keeps on going.

"Hoshigaki Kisame and his great sword, the Samehada…"

Sasuke leapt to a tree and down to the ground there he meets up with Mika then she comes out of a tree; "Are you ready, Sasuke?"She asked. "Yeah I ready…" they nodded their heads and enter the building.

Mika heads to the higher level to watch the fight against her former Uchihas. Little did she know she had to fight her own little battle of … life and death…

* * *

Next chapter 11… the _**last**_ Chapter.

Sorry these Chapters are **soooooo** short. I will write more in my upcoming stories.


	11. The falling of an Uchiha

Thanks For Clicking and Reading.

Please Review My story

I Don't Own Naruto. (IDON)

Chapter 11-The falling of an Uchiha

"It's a great view form here isn't it?" said a deep voice. Mika turned in shock and pulled out a kunai, she stood in a fighting stance. "Itachi… it's nice to meet you again, how has everything been since you killed our clan…"Mika said with a smirk

"It has did me well should I explain everything to you before you die?" He said

"No it's ok I all ready know how, besides… I like to keep on guessing as I go, you?"She asked sarcastically.

"You should really go and help out the Uchiha." He laughed. Mika smirked and charged at him with full speed.

"I have nothing but time on my hands…!" Itachi caught her punch and sent her flying in the air she landed on her feet. Itachi pulled out a kunai and chucked it at Mika, Mika just dodged it; "Don't you know a kunai is not going to work on me… hit me all you want I will still live on." Mika smiled and collected spiraling chakra in her hand then yelled "RASENGAN!"

Itachi just jumped out of the way and Hit Mika in her chest and saw the ball of chakra disappear in her hand, Mika gasped and coughed up blood "Ahhh...! It does not madder if I die…" Itachi had stabbed Mika in her left lung.

* * *

"We lost him…" sighed Kiba. "No… we can't just lose them l-like that…" Said Naruto "Look Naruto we should head back I have an f-"

"I know… You have a feeling that he is not going to get hurt but… I'm not talking about him I'm talking about Mika… She's going to get killed! We have to …" Yelled Naruto cutting Kakashi off.

"Come on we should head back… Operation: Retrieve the Uchihas and bring them back home … has… Failed… for now at least."Kakashi said while turning back to the Village.

* * *

"I believe that your faith ends here…" Itachi walks over to Mika. She grabs his foot before he could step on her, then Mika Grabs his leg with a ball of energy in her hand. "Chidori Current!!" yelled Mika and Itachi fell back, before he could touch the ground she ran towards him with all her might, finally she stabs him with a Kunai that was covered in her chakra.

"I told you your death will end here with a mix… I won't be killing you, he will" She points to Sasuke then pulling out the Kunai from her left side of her waist and tries to heal the wound.

"Hey, Itachi… see you in the afterlife…" Leaving the other Itachi on the ground; she walks to the edge of the window like opening and glares at Itachi the real Itachi while holding her kunai in her right hand and then dropping it.

She walks away and falls on the ground only to be caught by... "Mika…"Said a clone of Sasuke's she laid in Sasukes arms and coughed up blood "S-sasuke…" "Mika don't speak…"Sauske said softly. "Sasuke… I'm not going to make it he blew one of my vital areas, look, I-I need you to k-know that you are the stronger than me and your brother d-don't you for-"

Mika coughed up a little more blood "D-don't forget t-that… and S-sasuke… promise me that you will f-finish the bonds that you have with N-naruto and the others…"

A tear rolled down both of their faces. "Sasuke… I'm so-" the last Uchiha girl could not finish what she was going to say, Taking her last breath she… fell asleep in an internal slumber never to be awoken…again.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the sky above him. He was too late to save her. Naruto took one more step and a tear was falling down from his blue eyes. He Turned and headed back to the village.

* * *

Sasukes' clone ran out the building with Mika in his arms. Running past team Hebi and heading straight to his old village remembering what Mika had said before dying 'Sasuke please bring my body back to the village they would know what to do with it. And tell them that I'm sorry for everything'

Sasuke leaping from tree to tree with tears in his eyes he reached the village only to see Naruto and the others just retuning. Naruto turned around only to see an Uchiha dead in his best friend's arms. Sasuke place's Mika into Naruto's arms before he leaves he tells the shinobi's her Message to them and jumps off into the woods looking back…

'I am leaving you with the greatest Uchiha that ever lived… and don't worry about me, I made a promise to her…' that is the words that Sasuke could not manage tell to the village. 'He will be back…'

"That is the sentence that Mika wanted to tell Sasuke but she just couldn't…" Said Mika very alive and well… and watching over Sasuke and the others with care and love in her heart.

**  
-**The End-

* * *

Thanks for Clicking ang Reading.

Please Review my story.

NEW Story Out Soon!! Arrived To Late.

IDON


End file.
